


Flores Cabizbajas

by Jarcosmos



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarcosmos/pseuds/Jarcosmos
Summary: San valentín es un día especial incluso en el apocalipsis. Valery y Boris hayan una oportunidad de confesar su amor el uno por el otro sin levantar sospechas.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Flores Cabizbajas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Ah... No son muchos los seguidores de este shipp en habla hispana, pero aquí hay uno de ellos, wuuu.
> 
> Si este shipp no te agrada, entonces no leas, que nadie te obliga.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿  
El amor es como una flor.  
Florece naturalmente, o lo obligamos  
a florecer, de manera sintética. En  
este caso,fue naturalmente.  
﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀

Era 13 de febrero, estaba oscuro y hacía frío. Boris lo notaba en sus huesos, le dolían; no podía sentir los dedos de sus manos y la sensación era exasperante. Se repetía constantemente, dentro de su cabeza, que debió haber cogido unos guantes antes de salir. Esperaba que Valery tuviera la calefacción encendida en la habitación del hotel, sino, obligado a encontrar calor de otra manera.

Hace un buen tiempo que habían decidido hospedarse en el mismo bloque, el mismo apartamento, ahorraban energía, y podían pasar más tiempo juntos... No, esa no había sido la razón exacta. Era para poder pasar más tiempo trabajando juntos, viendo lo que faltaba, los últimos arreglos que debían hacer para que lo que había sucedido en aquella central nuclear no volviera a suceder. Para que la radiación no afectara a más personas.

Suspiró pesadamente, sabía que los pensamientos relacionados a que había dado su vida ahí, y no podría ver el fruto de su trabajo, no tardarían en llegar. Aquellos pensamientos llegaban cuando se encontraba solo, cuando no tenía ningún cimiento que le sostuviera, cuando su único cimiento estaba entre planos, papeles, informes y cigarrillos, lejos de él. Cuando su mejor amigo, sí, Legásov era su mejor amigo; cuando su mejor amigo tenía sus gafas puestas en papeleos y pensamientos que no sabría describir. 

Frotó sus manos frente a su rostro, y luego soltó el cálido aliento hacia ellas, en un intento de conseguir calor. Cosa que no funcionó.

¿A qué había salido, en pleno invierno, cuando pudo haberse quedado perfectamente en el hotel, acompañando a Legásov? Precisamente por este último. Habían pasado meses desde que se conocieron, cuando él mismo llamó para que acudiera a la ciudad. Para que le acompañara en helicóptero hasta Chernobyl.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se posó en sus labios. De manera egoísta, agradecía haber llamado a aquel hombre, agradecía haberlo condenado junto a él. Hubiera preferido que las instancias fueran distintas, pero no podía hacer nada. Alabado sea el orgullo soviético, entonces.

Había salido para alejarse y poder pensar tranquilamente, un paseo nunca hacía mal. No es que la compañía del científico le desagradara, pero últimamente le ponía nervioso. Su cuerpo y mente experimentaban algo que hace tiempo no había sentido. Hace años, quizás. No lo recordaba.

No eran tiempos para cuestionar su sexualidad. Había estado en el ejército, y había visto lo que el aislamiento solo con hombres podía causar. Todos tenían sus necesidades, necesidades fisiológicas que no se podían ignorar, y el sexo era una de ellas. Quizás no fuera bien visto, pero eran cosas inevitables. Aunque... ¿Realmente solo se estaba sintiendo así por aquella necesidad? No. Sabía que no era así.

Valery Legásov, el único con el que es amable en aquel lugar, el único al que le da miedo fallar. El único que le levantó la voz cuando nadie más lo hacía. Aquel ser nervioso, vergonzoso, pecoso y arrugado le estaba robando sonrisas y suspiros a su avanzada edad. ¿Un viejo como él, se podía volver a enamorar? La pregunta la respondía la boba sonrisa que tenía en aquel momento.

Llegó frente al edificio, dónde se encontraban las habitaciones de todos aquellos que trabajaban cerca de la central nuclear, y abrió las puertas soltando una corta risa, no pudo elegir un peor momento para enamorarse. Subió al piso correspondiente, y fue hasta la puerta que le correspondía. No era fuera de lo común, era como todas las demás puertas del pasillo, lo único característico era el número que tenía colgado. "28". 

Acercó su mano al pomo de la puerta, lo giró, y empujó. El interior de la habitación estaba bien decorado, un poco desordenado quizás, culpa de Valery; pero era cómodo para los dos hombres. Un espacio acorde para dos personas, ni tan grande, ni tan pequeño. Era raramente acogedor.

Entró, sintiendo la calidez de la habitación rodeando su cuerpo, y este se relajó. Avanzó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No quería hacer ruido, quizás el científico había conciliado el sueño, cosa bastante rara. Cuando se volteó, echó una mirada y prestó atención a cualquier clase de sonidos que provenieran del lugar.

Ahí estaban, suspiros, soplos y el sonido seco y apagado del cigarrillo contra un cenicero de cristal. Valery estaba fumando, no estaba durmiendo. 

Se deshizo de su gabardina gris, quedando en un traje completo azul marino, formal; colgándola en el perchero cercano a la puerta y se fue a la habitación que ambos compartían.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, y asomó la cabeza para ver a su amigo sentado en una de las camas que había. Se veía a un hombre colapsado y estresado, quejándose en silencio dejando su peso caer hacia adelante, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello cobrizo, y la otra la mantenía ocupada en el ir y venir del cigarro hacia su boca, y hacia el cenicero.

– Buenas, camarada. – soltó Boris, con su voz rasposa hacia su compañero.

– Oh – Legásov se sentó como correspondía, con la espalda recta, y subió la mirada hasta el rostro de su compañero. – Lo siento, no te escuché llegar. – retiró sus lentes, para pasar sus dedos por encima de sus párpados, agachando su cabeza mientras llevaba a cabo tal acción. Estaba cansado, pero no podía hacer nada. Insomnio, pesadillas, y radioactividad. Pésimo trío.

Por su parte, Shcherbina aprovechó el momento para inspeccionar a aquel hombre frente a él. Desde su cabello, hasta sus pies desprovistos de calzado, tan solo la fina tela de las calcetas de un solo tono cubriéndolos. 

– ¿Y bien? ¿Algo nuevo por ahí? – preguntó Legásov, quien ya se volvía a poner los anteojos en su lugar habitual. Y devolvía su vista hacia el de cabellos canosos. Al ver que su compañero volvía a prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, inmediatamente posó su mirada en algo ajeno a él.

– No, todo sigue igual. – comentó mientras entraba en la habitación, y se acercaba a la cama en dónde estaba sentado Legásov.

Era la suya, pero no le molestaba que su amigo se sentara ahí. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que hacía tal cosa. Suponía que hacía aquello porque su cama estaba más cercana a la puerta, pero la verdadera razón no le interesaba. Le agradaba que sus cobijas quedaran con un tenue olor a cigarrillo, se sentía cubierto de la esencia de Valery; un poco bizarro, pero era cierto.

Las manos del más alto, de aquel ex-soldado, deslizaron la chaqueta del traje por sus brazos, hasta que se deshizo de la prenda, lanzándola sobre la cama. Quedando en las mismas condiciones que Legasov. A excepción de los zapatos, Boris todavía los conservaba.

– Ya veo... Es un tanto decepcionante. – Valery fijó su atención al cigarrillo, y volvió a suspirar. ¿Cuántas veces suspiraba en el día?

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del ministro. Valery no se quejaba a menudo, no en voz alta, al menos no con él y quizás con nadie. Era de aquellas personas que se guardaban las cosas para ellos, y vivían bien con ello. Siempre y cuando estas no afectaran a otros.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué? – Shcherbina tenía curiosidad. Mientras hablaba, dió unos pasos hacia un estante que tenían en la habitación, y sacó una botella de vodka, junto a dos vasos.

– A veces me arrepiento de haber desperdiciado mi tiempo entre libros y ciencia. – no apartaba la mirada de aquel cigarrillo, aunque ahora era más cenizas que cigarrillo; como si fuera lo más interesante en la habitación, y quizás sí lo era para él. – Quizás debí haber disfrutado más de la vida... Prestar más atención a quienes me rodeaban, a lo que me rodeaba.

Boris podía entender aquel sentimiento. Él se sentía igual, pero a diferencia de Valery, él no había pasado su tiempo entre libros, sino platicando. Ese era su fuerte, convencer a las masas, mandar, ser escuchado. Pero por ello mismo, su capacidad de hacer amigos, buenos amigos, se fue reduciendo. Sus relaciones se basaban en las peleas de poder que había. Quién era superior al otro, quién era mejor para el puesto, etc. O los que se le acercaban eran simples interesados, cosa que no le agradaba.

– Todavía tienes tiempo para hacerlo, Valery. – la voz del hombre, que estaba sirviendo vodka en los vasos; se tiñó de una fina capa de timidez. Aunque esta se fue de inmediato cuando acercó uno de los vasos a su amigo. Invitándole a beber junto a él, con una leve sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

Apenas era media noche, tenían tiempo.

El científico le sonrió de vuelta, a modo de agradecimiento, a la par que recibía el vaso con una de sus manos. Y dejaba el cigarrillo extinguirse dentro de aquel cenicero de cristal.

– Todavía tengo tiempo para hacerlo... – repitió las palabras del hombre que le brindó el licor, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – A veces me pregunto si lees mis pensamientos.

Su sonrisa no era alegre, era lo contrario, era triste. ¿Quién estaría feliz al saber de antemano que iba a morir dentro de 5 años, o incluso menos? No quería morir, pero ya estaba condenado, y lo sabía, lo supo desde que puso un pie en aquella ciudad devastada. Fue él mismo quien le dio la noticia a su amigo, sobre el tiempo aproximado que podían durar.

Él necesitaba más tiempo, realmente lo necesitaba. Pero... ¿Por qué? Si anteriormente lo había aceptado. Incluso, en días anteriores, cuando la noche oscura caía y no tenía nada más que hacer, que estar recostado en la cama, mirando el techo, solo en su apartamento, antes de mudarse al de Boris; pensaba en distintos finales que podría tener su vida. Aquellos pensamientos habían mantenido ocupada su mente en la longeva oscuridad que abundaba por aquella época, oscuridad similar a la que habitaba en sus pensamientos.

Las cosas habían cambiado, y esto era evidente. Una luz fue a iluminar su camino. Una luz que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que quizás por su miopía, quizás por su ignorancia; no se había dado cuenta de que aquella luz estaba ahí, a veces casi nula, otras veces potente, pero siempre estaba ahí. Su luz era Shcherbina, aquel político que se diferenciaba del resto por poner antes la seguridad de las personas, a la seguridad de los derechos de estado.

En aquellos días pasados, cuando especulaba sobre sus 1000 y un formas de morir; no tenía cosas pendientes aparte de arreglar el desastre de Chernobyl. No tenía cosas pendientes consigo mismo. Pero ahora sí, ahora necesitaba tiempo para disfrutar de Boris, para aclarar algunas cosas entre ellos. Cosas que no podía dejarlas inconclusas. Decirle todas aquellas palabras que rondaban su mente cuando el insomnio acechaba, y miraba al mayor dormir profundamente en la cama contigua. Sí, él agazapaba a su amigo durante la noche, porque así se ahorraba preguntas que no podía responder, porque no tenían respuesta lógica. La respuesta estaba ligada a los sentimientos y él era un hombre de ciencia, la respuesta no estaba en su área.

– Me sorprende que pienses aquello. Estás faltando a tu recurrente lógica. Pero no, lamentablemente no puedo. – ¿Había oído bien? ¿"Lamentablemente"? ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Era solo él quien le vio otro significado a esas palabras? – Valera – ese era el apodo que le brindó Boris a Valery. No era muy rebuscado pero le encantaba. Demostraba la cercanía que tenían ambos.

– Borja – respondió Legásov, alzando el pequeño vaso que se traía entre manos. El ministro hizo lo mismo y luego cada quien le dió un sorbo al líquido. Ambos sintieron escozer su garganta cuando el vodka bajaba a través de ella, y cerraron fuertemente los ojos, pasando el primer impacto.

La bofetada que le dió el vodka a Valery, le hizo olvidarse de su preocupación momentánea, sobre el significado de las palabras de Shcherbina. Mientras que este último recordaba algo que había visto mientras caminaba a paso lento por las calles desoladas de aquella ciudad.

– En realidad... sí vi algo. – el que recibía el apodo de "Borja", habló con seguridad, dando otro sorbo a su trago. – Quizás no sea algo nuevo, pero apenas hoy me dí cuenta de que estaba ahí. – siguió hablando, con el mismo tono de voz de hace casi un año. Una voz rasposa y añeja, que a la primera impresión, te dejaba pensando que el hombre tenía un problema a la garganta. Era algo que a Valery le gustaba, no tenía un buen fundamento para argumentar el por qué le gustaba, pero era un hecho.

– ¿Y qué esperas a contarlo? – ahora era Valery el interesado.

Era verdad que habían estado ahí durante un buen tiempo, pero por todo el trabajo, toda la presión y las responsabilidades que les caían encima, no se dieron el tiempo de observar detalles en la ciudad. Valery solo se daba el lujo de notar detalles de Boris, nadie más era capaz de llamar tanto su atención. Por ejemplo, había visto un pequeño rastro del anterior color del cabello de Shcherbina. Antaño había sido azabache, aunque todavía no lo confirmaba, pero era lo más acertado dada la tonalidad al final de sus cabellos. Sus manos eran grandes comparadas a las de él. Se notaba que en su juventud se había mantenido bien ejercitado. Músculos ya deteriorados por la edad se dejaban ver cada vez que el ministro del petróleo y gas se sacaba la camisa, y dormía en aquella sudadera sin mangas. Legásov aprovechaba los momentos en que su compañero pensaba que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, sus problemas, "cosas de científicos" ; para notar aquellos detalles. ¿Se podía llamar espiar, a lo que hacía? En cierta parte sí, pero prefería la palabra "atisbar". 

– Fuera del edificio, justamente a los pies, hay flores; en toda la orilla. – al hablar, los ojos de Boris, aquellos que tenían un tono verde azulado se iluminaron, algo estaba floreciendo en aquel lugar devastador y eso le traía esperanzas. El mayor se sentó a un lado del científico, y esperó a por una respuesta. Aunque no esperó que Legásov frunciera el ceño, y comenzara a vomitar las palabras.

– ¿Flores? Sabes que tendremos que arrancarlas. Están irradiadas. – comentó con evidente desinterés el hombre de lentes, y quizás un poco de frustración. ¿Por qué le importarían unas flores?... – Oh... – se fijó en el brusco cambio de la mirada de Shcherbina y deseó no haber hablado. Aquellos ojos luminosos se apagaron en menos de un segundo, y él había sido el culpable. – Aunque... ¿Al menos son bonitas?

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿  
Ambas necesitan de un buen  
ambiente para florecer sanas y  
fuertes.   
﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀

En un intento por arreglar su mal comportamiento, Legásov había utilizado un tono amable. Volteando su rostro para fijar ambas miradas, una con la otra. Lo consiguió, pero Shcherbina desvió su mirada de él casi inmediatamente, relamiendo sus labios, preparándose para soltar la siguiente oración. Y esa acción le dolió. 

– No, no lo son. – la voz de aquel hombre tan recto y elegante se oía apenada; se pasó una de sus manos por el cuello, mientras observaba atentamente el vaso, que todavía contenía un poco de Vodka. – Están tan decaídas como nosotros. – "como nosotros". Sería lindo si la ocasión fuera distinta, pero no lo era. Le estaba echando en cara su deterioro. Pero no se lo tomó a mal, porque era cierto.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? No reciben los nutrientes necesarios por la estación. No podrán mantenerse alzadas, pero seguirán creciendo hasta que alguien las corte. 

¿Seguía hablando de flores? ¿O lo estaba asimilando inconscientemente con ellos mismos?  
Valeri apoyó su mano en el hombro de su compañero, y se puso en pie. Encaminándose hacia su cama, mientras desabotonaba su camisa blanca.

Ya eran pasado de media noche. Ya era 14 de febrero.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿  
Si es lo contrario, igualmente   
crecerán, a pesar de no tener un   
buen futuro.   
﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀

– Es verdad. – Boris bebió el último sorbo de su bebida, y dejó el vaso en la superficie del velador, esta vez sonriendo. Si algo bueno tenía el alcohol, era que te ayudaba a ahogar las penas, y lo que preguntaría a continuación le ahogaría en la tristeza, bueno, no era la pregunta lo que le dolía, sino la posible respuesta. Pero necesitaba salir de la duda. – Por cierto, ¿Mañana le irás a dejar algo a...? – por unos segundos dudó en decirlo, dado que el KGB podía estar escuchando. Luego reflexionó un poco más, y no vio nada de malo en llevar sus pensamientos a palabras. Finalmente, no era nada fuera de lo "normal". Y no sabía que ya habían pasado a ese "mañana". – ¿Visitarás a Khomyuk? 

El científico de cabellos cobrizos comprendió a qué se refería su amigo, pero quería asegurarse antes de dar un paso en falso. Quizás esta fuera su oportunidad para "prestarle más atención a las personas a su alrededor". Quería aprovechar los años, meses o quizás días que le quedaban. Y si se podía, quería aprovecharlos junto a Boris.

– ¿Por qué iría a visitarla? Estoy bien contigo. No iré a morir de frío junto a ella. – Legásov hablaba con naturalidad, pero con palabras profundas, más de lo que parecían a simple vista. Sin volver su vista hacia él. Mientras, terminaba de despojarse de aquella camisa, quedando en una camiseta holgada, dejando las pecas de sus hombros bajo la luz del foco sobre ellos, a la vista.

– ¿Estás bien conmigo? Hombre, deberías estar más atento a los días, o de lo contrario me harás pensar cosas erróneas. – ¿Boris estaba jugando? Quizás, pero a Valery le agradó la sencillez con que estaban abordando el tema.

Se escuchó el pequeño tintineo de cristal siendo golpeado contra otra superficie dura. Boris Shcherbina estaba guardando la botella de Vodka.

– Entonces... – hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva, por alguna razón su cuerpo no respondía a la tranquilidad que sentía su cerebro, y su garganta se había secado. – Piensa aquellas cosas erróneas. – lo había dicho.

Las palabras pillaron desprovisto a Shcherbina, quién quedó pasmado, procesando la pequeña conversación que habían tenido. Y simplemente soltó una carcajada, la cuál sacó de situación al de menor estatura.

– ¿Una risa? ¿En serio? – la voz de Legásov se hallaba en una pelea entre dolor, enojo y vergüenza. Ya estaba abriendo las tapas de la cama, para recostarse y olvidarse de aquella situación, cuando la mano de su compañero se posó en su hombro. Y le atrajo hacia él.

Estaba de espaldas, no podía ver el rostro de Boris, pero podía jurar que aquel hombre estaba sonriendo. Al principio su cuerpo se tensó, y una corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, pero de alguna manera, pasados unos segundos, el sentir aquel contacto, el sentirse entre los brazos de su amigo, ahora quizás algo más que un simple amigo; calmó su ánimo alterado.

– Sí, bueno. No me malinterpretes, Legásov, pero hace tiempo vengo pensando cosas erróneas. – Boris soltó otra leve risa cerca al oído de Valery, y aprovechó de acariciar los hombros de aquel hombre. Estaba feliz, y aquella felicidad se la contagió a quién tenía entre sus brazos.

Valery dió media vuelta, encarando el rostro sonriente de Borja con otra sonrisa. En todas sus fantasías nocturnas, cuando pensaba en profesar su amor, nunca imaginó que lo fueran a hacer en palabras claves, para que los oídos que había en la habitación no sospecharan de su relación. Pero estaba satisfecho con aquella situación.

– Ya somos dos. – respondió Valery a las palabras de Borja.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no es secreto, ni algo indebido. Solo una noche de abrazos y mimos, palabras cariñosas en una misma cama. ¿En la misma cama? Sí, ambos tenían claro que querían pasar sus días al lado del otro, ambos tenían claro que el otro también estaba dado a la posibilidad de cosas, acciones y sensaciones relativamente nuevas, o simplemente olvidadas hace mucho, que podían experimentar, o volver a sentir, juntos. No tenían por qué dormir en camas separadas desde aquel día.

Aquellos dos hombres se habían declarado su amor de manera sutil, silenciosa pero preciosa. Estaban jugando con fuego en aquel momento, se exponían a que el KGB se enterara, se exponían a sufrir dolorosamente por el otro, porque verían las consecuencias de la radiación en un ser amado. Pero aun así se querían arriesgar, ambos querían aprender a vivir la vida, hacer lo que no hicieron antes. 

Su amor no tenía futuro, pero crecería, y seguiría creciendo a pesar de las condiciones que tenía. Tal y como las flores decaídas, las flores con la cabeza baja que se encontraban fuera del edificio. Ninguno de los dos, flor ni amor, se dejaría llevar hacia la muerte tan fácilmente.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿  
Porque el amor podía ser igual  
de persistente que una flor.  
﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀

F I N


End file.
